La abogada del Diablo
by Ilwen Malfoy
Summary: Harry y Ron hace trece años que no saben nada de su mejor amiga. Cuando aparece, como la abogada de la única persona que pueden culpar por la nueva ola de ataques en Londres, quizás, por un momento, prefieren no haberla encontrado.


**La abogada del Diablo.**

Después de cumplirse trece años de la caída del último Gran Mago Oscuro que aterrorizó a la población Mágica, uno pensaría que Londres, y por lo tanto, su departamento de Aurores, serían lugres tranquilos.

Lo cierto era que tras ese 3 de Mayo, varios años le sucedieron hasta que terminaron de atrapar y enjuiciar a todos los implicados. Sobre todo porque cuando parecía que estaban por acabar, aparecía en algún lugar un nuevo grupo de resistentes generando disturbios. Parecía que la semilla que Tom Riddle había plantado sería muy difícil de desarraigar.

Tuvieron sus años de paz, claro que sí. Y aunque nadie se animaba a reconocerlo, tanta paz después de tanto ajetreo, había vuelto el oficio de Auror algo monótono y aburrido. Su trabajo más emocionante se sucedía cuando algún grupo de borrachos decidía liarse a las trompadas en algún bar.

Al menos Harry y Ron se permitían hablarlo entre ellos.

El dúo no sólo había vivido la acción del post guerra en el cuartel, ellos la venían mamando desde que pusieron un pie en Hogwarts. Desde que se conocieron, nunca, absolutamente _nunca_ , habían vivido un sólo año sin problemas. El tiempo que compartían juntos se había vuelto difícil de llenar hasta para ellos, con Quidditch y familia incluidos.

Así que estos nuevos hechos que se estaban sucediendo en Gran Bretaña, aparte de, obviamente, preocuparles, también les provocaban cierta emoción.

Hacían ya aproximadamente tres semanas que todo había comenzado. De la nada, comenzaron a haber saqueos y disturbios en las tiendas de Hogsmeade y El Callejón Diagon, así como también en algunos pueblos aledaños. Hasta habían escuchado casos sucediendo en Irlanda. Muchas de las redadas los habían llevado hasta El Callejón Knokturn, lo que le daba un tinte todavía más oscuro a todo el asunto.

Lo único que realmente temían era a volver a ver alzada la Marca Tenebrosa sobre sus cabezas.

Ninguno de los magos a los que llegaron a atrapar llegó a abrir la boca. Los malditos habían desarrollado algún tipo de veneno con el cual se suicidaban antes de llegar a ser interrogados, y los pocos a los que llegaban a sonsacarles algo, no emitían más que frases como " _Por Voldemort y el Valor_ ", " _El Augurey pronto se alzará y no podrán hacer nada por evitarlo_ " o similares, que francamente en vez de resolver incógnitas los desconcertaban más.

Los Aurores estaban desesperados, tanto por el hecho de no poder conseguir ni la más mínima información, como por no poder frenar a estos locos fanáticos antes que acabaran con sus vidas… ¡ni siquiera podían preveer en que momento ingerían dicho veneno!

Harry volvió a sentirse en los años de Hogwarts, aunque su cuerpo definitivamente no acompañaba aquella sensación. Lo que le sumaba también, a pesar de los trece años que hacían que la había visto por la última vez, era cuanto extrañaba profundamente a su querida Hermione. _¡A ella le encantaban este tipo de acertijos!_ , y sin dudas, ni a él ni a Ron se les daba muy bien con los libros y las deducciones.

Por eso fue que cuando Dawnley Jr. vino canturreando que traía una buena data, Harry suspiró de alivio.

Dicha información constaba de un recorte del diario El Profeta. Harry frunció en ceño y se acomodó las gafas, extrañado.

—Estaba re-juntando todas las notas que salieron, o pudieran estar aunque sea mínimamente vinculadas con el caso, cuando me topé con esto. —Señaló. —Puede ser inútil como puede ser la respuesta a todo este embrollo... —se encogió de hombros.

Y había sido esa simple nota en el periódico lo que los había llevado a estar ahora, doce años después, frente a Draco Malfoy nuevamente.

—¿Me estás jodiendo, Potter? —Todavía escupía su apellido de la misma manera que lo había hecho desde la primera vez que intentó menospreciarlo.

—No, Malfoy. —Suspiró con frustración. Había olvidado lo tedioso que era tratar él, o al menos había creído que con los años dejaría de ser tan petulante. —Creemos que tienes algo que ver con los incidentes que están ocurriendo en Reino Unido de un tiempo a esta parte.

—Ni siquiera sé de que incidentes de mierda me hablas.

—Deberías saberlo. Hace un mes que estás aquí, y casualmente —Ron hizo un exagerado énfasis en la última palabra. —una semana después empezó todo…

—¿Y el simple hecho que haya estado aquí me hace culpable? —Preguntó realmente perplejo.

—Malfoy —Volvió a hablar Harry, intentando calmar los aires. —Hace doce años que desapareciste de aquí y nunca más nadie supo nada de ti. Pones un pie en Londres y sucede todo esto, ¿realmente crees que no es raro? —Draco se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que ese no era su problema.

—¿Fui la única persona que volvió a Londres en este tiempo? —Chasqueó la lengua. —Yo creo que deberían controlar mejor sus trasladores y chimeneas…

—¡Eres el único maldito Mortífago que lo hizo! —Gritó Ron con bronca. Quizás más de la que venía al caso.

—No sé si lo recuerdas, pelirrojo, pero el Wizengamot me declaró I-NO-CEN-TE. ¡Pero claro que lo recuerdas! Si tú mismo declaraste a mi favor. —Sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—No hay un día que no me arrepienta de ello…

—Oh... –Draco se llevó una mano a la boca teatralmente —¿Quieres decir que tú, honorado héroe del mundo mágico y respetado Auror, habrías mentido con tal de verme en Azkaban? —Ron boqueó un par de veces. Viéndolo así no le dejaba mucha salida. —Me parecía… Así que, dejando de lado mi pasado por el cual fui declarado inocente, como he señalado… ¿Cuál es la razón por la que me tienen aquí, entonces?

—Malfoy, no hagas esto más difícil.

—¡Y tú no me hagas perder mi tiempo! —Perdió los nervios por primera vez. —Al menos déjenme llamar a mi esposa. —Respiró hondo y se pasó la mano peinándose el cabello hacia atrás, necesitaba recomponer la compostura, sobre todo con ese par de trolls.

—¿Tu esposa? —Se burló Ron —¿Dejaste de pedirle permiso a tu papi para pasar a pedirle permiso a tu esposa?

—Por lo menos tengo una, Weasel. —Replicó afilado.

—¿Cómo será ella?… no creo que hayan muchas mujeres dispuestas a casarse contigo por gusto. Dime ¿cuánto debiste pagarle? —Oh, sí, Draco debió contener sus mil demonios para no pegarle a la comadreja en ese mismo instante. Él podía aguantar cualquier cosa que saliera de las dos únicas neuronas que poseía el colorado, pero nunca soportaría que dijeran algo de ella.

—Te sorprenderías. —Masculló entre dientes.

—¡Basta los dos! —Exclamó Potter, completamente harto de aquel intercambio de palabras. Era un hecho constatado que Malfoy no era su persona favorita en el mundo, pero Ron no le estaba haciendo las cosas demasiado fáciles, y esto recién comenzaba. —Todavía tenemos para rato y no hemos llegado a ningún lado…

—¿Disculpa? —Draco se paró, apoyándose en sus manos sobre el escritorio, las venas de su brazo se habían marcado, tensas. —¿Tenemos para rato? Oh, no, Potter… realmente estás errado. Olvidate que me quede un segundo más con este idiota. ¡Ni siquiera tienes una puta prueba que valga contra mi!

—Puedo detenerte por obstrucción a la justicia. —Soltó cansado, ¡y vaya que lo estaba!

—Quiero un abogado, entonces. —Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente.

—No puedo prohibirte eso. —Se encogió de hombros. Claramente Ron iba a protestar pero Harry se lo impidió antes. —Nuestro compañero Dawnley –señaló al muchacho algunos pocos años menos que ellos. —te acompañará a una chimenea… ¿eso está bien para ti? —Malfoy se limitó a un asentimiento con la cabeza. Harry volvió a suspirar, aunque esta vez bastante satisfecho con que el rubio le diera la derecha en al menos una.

Mientras Dawnley se llevaba a Malfoy hacia la chimenea, demasiado amablemente según Ron, Harry fue a buscar un café cargado para sobrellevar el momento.

—Necesitaría de un Whiskey de Fuego, en realidad. —Le dijo Ron cuando volvió y le tendió una taza para él.

—Creo que lo mejor es que siga yo con el interrogatorio, Ron. —Ante la perpleja mirada de su amigo, agregó… —Estás volviendo las cosas demasiado personales y así no vamos a llegar a nada.

—No puedes estar hablando enserio…

—Hace media hora lo tenemos aquí y no hemos llegado a nada más que insultos, así que sí, estoy hablando enserio. —Y su tono no hacía más que afirmar sus palabras.

—Ni en broma. No me perderé la oportunidad de poner a ese idiota tras las rejas.

—Te repito, Ron… si sigues así no vamos a lograr ponerlo tras las rejas, ni mucho menos. Y si ahora trae un abogado podrás terminar perjudicándonos.

—Okey, okey, me controlaré. —Puso las manos al aire, como dándose por vencido. Prefería dar el brazo a torcer antes de que lo sacaran de la habitación.

—Está bien. —Aceptó Harry. —Pero al primer comentario mal intencionado te saco de aquí, ¡sin excusas! —Ron asintió. —Nada de "él empezó primero", "él se lo esta buscando"… –Y podría haber seguido ejemplificando con voz burlona las típicas frases de Ron, pero Draco Malfoy irrumpió en la oficina con una carcajada.

—Potter, detrás de la puerta te confundí con la comadreja y todo… muy acertada tu imitación. —Ironizó. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada haciéndole una seña con la mano para que tomara asiento. Draco hizo una exagerada reverencia antes de hacerlo.

—¿Podemos seguir? —Preguntó intentando no perder los estribos.

—No sin mi abogada.

—¿Y cuánto tardará " _tu abogada_ "? –intervino Ron. Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Estará al caer.

Había algo en el tono y en la actitud de Malfoy que le provocó un mal presagio a Harry. Sus comentarios cortos y al pie, la firmeza en su postura y esa sonrisa casi escondida en su rostro le decían que había algo que él se estaba perdiendo... Y no podía ser nada bueno viniendo del ex Slytherin, por supuesto.

Ron estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo pero nada pudo salir de ella una vez que vio a la abogada de Draco Malfoy cruzar la puerta.

—Vine lo más rápido que pude. —Dijo ella, y su respiración agitada lo certificaba.

Pero nadie le contestó.

Para Harry y Ron había sido demasiada la impresión de volver a ver a Hermione Granger después de trece años de no saber nada de ella como para emitir palabra. ¡Por supuesto que no se lo habían visto venir! Harry recordaba las recientes palabras de Malfoy hacia su amigo: " _te sorprenderías_ ". Había dicho. ¡Y vaya que lo habían hecho! Podía notar como la figura del rubio se había erguido todavía más, incluso podía ver como un aura de orgullo alrededor suyo. _¡Maldito bastardo!._

—Her… ¿Hermione? —titubeó Ron sin salir de su estupefacción. Vaya que los años la habían tratado bien. Su cabello castaño antes indomable, ahora iba bien amarrado en una tensa cola, dejando al descubierto su cuello esbelto, el cual desembocaba en el bastante profundo escote de su traje negro. Y si bien estaba cubierta hasta las rodillas, Ron sintió que dejaba demasiado poco a su imaginación, dada la estrechez de dicho traje y la manera en que éste se pegaba a su cuerpo delineando todas sus curvas.

—Bueno, al menos no hará falta que los presente. —Sonrió Draco con sorna. Hermione negó con la cabeza como si lo desaprobara, pero la sonrisa que se asomaba en su rostro no se coincidía con ello.

—Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí? —Harry ignoró completamente el comentario de Malfoy, demasiado absorto con la visión de su mejor amiga frente a él… aunque _¿lo seguía siendo?_ Ni siquiera sabía que pensar.

—Vine a defender a mi cliente, a quien tienen retenido sin ningún tipo de pruebas. —Seguía hablando de corridito como antaño, con su particular aire de marisabidilla. Ron sentía que le temblaban las piernas.

Harry no perdía detalle. Notó claramente la manera en que Hermione se había tensado e inmediatamente se había parado detrás de Draco, como buscando refugio. Tampoco pasó por alto como éste se hinchaba un poco más al sentir la mano de ella colocarse sobre su hombro.

—Así que resulta que desapareces y doce años después vuelves siendo la abogada del diablo… —escupió Ron con rencor. Hermione sabía que el reencuentro no iba a ser sencillo, pero después de todo lo que había vivido, no iba a soportar que trataran así a Draco.

—La _esposa_ del Diablo. —Aclaró duramente, remarcando claramente la palabra. —Pero no creo que nuestro estado civil venga al caso… —Draco sonrió con orgullo y depositó un suave beso sobre sus nudillos. A Harry y Ron se le desencajaron las mandíbulas

—¿QUE TÚ ERES QUÉ? —Gritó Ron fuera de sí.

—Creo que fue bastante clara, Weasley. —Intervino Draco, y para dejárselo aún más claro le mostró su dedo anular, donde lucía su anillo de casado.

—Tú, dejalo estar. —Le ordenó a su esposo. —Y ustedes... —miró con dureza a los dos Aurores. —les dije que son cosas que no vienen al caso. ¿Pueden decirme bajo qué cargos están reteniendo a mi espo… cliente? —Se corrigió. Draco soltó una risita por lo bajo… ¡siempre tan profesional!

Harry empezó a hablar antes que Ron comenzara a gritar de nuevo, pese a que él mismo se moría por hacerle un montón de preguntas y no precisamente sobre el caso.

A medida que Harry la ponía al corriente, tanto sobre los acontecimientos como del motivo por el cual habían llegado hasta Malfoy, Hermione iba abriendo más y más los ojos, completamente atónita por los disparates que estaba escuchando.

—Draco, levántate. Nos vamos. —Dijo con desgana, volviendo a colgarse su cartera al hombro.

—¿Disculpa? —Harry creía haber escuchado mal, o simplemente no daba crédito a sus oídos. Hasta Draco se mostró sorprendido y no fue capaz de moverse de su asiento.

—No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. —Resolvió. —Sus cargos son completamente inválidos, por no decir que hasta ilegales. ¡Juzgar a una persona de esa manera!, creí que tendrías algo más sustentable, Potter. — _Ouch, eso dolió_. —Dudo que hayas llegado a Jefe de Departamento a base de acusaciones injustificadas. —Harry sintió enrojecer lentamente.

—Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

–¡Vaya manera de hacerlo! —Exclamó ofendida. —Permíteme decirte que tus métodos dejan bastante que desear…

—Nosotros no nos estamos metiendo con tu trabajo. —Ron se sintió en la necesidad decir algo ya que Harry parecía querer buscar un lugar donde esconder la cabeza. Hermione siempre producía el mismo efecto.

—Disiento. —Se metió Draco levantando la mano. —La están haciendo trabajar innecesariamente…

—Y no creas que no te lo cobraré. —Le dijo acercándose a su oído.

—No esperaba otra cosa, querida. —Le respondió aprovechando la cercanía para robarle un beso.

—¡Consíganse una habitación! —Soltó Ron sin esconder la mueca de asco.

—La teníamos, pero estamos desperdiciando nuestro tiempo en sus idioteces. —Hermione Granger se había vuelto afilada, señoras y señores.

—Yo no puedo creer que esto sea cierto... —Siguió el pelirrojo.

—¡Y YO NO PUEDO CREER QUE TODAVÍA ME TENGAS AQUÍ, MALDITA COMADREJA!

—Draco, por favor, que si lo agredes tendrán suficiente como para ponerte cargos.

—Lo siento, amor.

—Harry, dime que esto es una alucinación. ¿Son boggarts? ¿Acaso me quedé dormido en mi oficina? —Draco se palmeó la frente ante las incoherencias que estaba escuchando.

—Señor Weasley, en realidad todo esto sí está sucediendo —Intervino el joven Dawnley, ya que Harry estaba muy concentrado caminando de una punta a otra de la habitación como para prestarle atención a las crisis de su amigo.

—Gracias, Dawnley, pero en realidad no era necesario…

—Yo creo que sí. —Interrumpió Malfoy. —Se te ve bastante consternado, en realidad…

—Malfoy, ¿qué asuntos te trajeron de vuelta a Londres? —Empezó Harry como si todo lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad no fuera así.

—¿Estás comenzando con tu interrogatorio? —Inquirió Hermione, en un tono cargado de profesionalismo.

–Sí, Hermione, por supuesto…

—Doctora Malfoy… —Hermione le pegó un pequeño golpe a Draco por el comentario, pero no pudo ocultar la sonrisa. —¿Qué? ¡Eres mi abogada ahora, no su compañera de colegio! Y ese es tu nombre, ¿no?

—Señor Malfoy, entonces… —Remarcó ella… si quería que ella fuera profesional, lo sería- Puede contestarle al Auror.

—Ya olvidé la pregunta… Y por cierto, me encanta cuando jugamos a esto del formalismo, _me calienta._ —Sonrió de lado luego de murmurarle lo último.

—¿Qué asuntos te trajeron de vuelta a Londres? —Harry repitió la pregunta monótonamente. Como si verdaderamente se abstrajera de todo lo demás que estuviera pasando.

—Asuntos personales…

—Draco... —presionó Hermione. Draco bufó.

—Extrañábamos nuestro hogar y queríamos expandir nuestro exitoso negocio de Australia hasta aquí, en Londres.

—¿Qué clase de negocio es ese?

—Implementamos modificaciones a artefactos muggles de modo que funcionen en mundo mágico, para facilitar situaciones cotidianas de la vida de los magos, como por ejemplo, en las comunicaciones. —Respondió Hermione casi sin respirar, con su tono de sabelotodo tan característico en su etapa estudiantil. Los ojos de Draco brillaron de amor y orgullo, pero intentó disimularlo. —Lo siento, sé que Draco, digo… el Señor Malfoy —se corrigió. —debe contestar, pero como soy parte de la empresa me salió la repuesta inconscientemente, lo siento. —Y estaba verdaderamente avergonzada a juzgar por como había enrojecido de golpe.

—Está bien… —Aceptó Harry. —¿Tienen algún contacto aquí para realizar dicha "expansión"?

—Sinceramente Potter, ¿crees que lo necesitamos? Malfoy y Granger… nuestros antecedentes nos abren muchas puertas.

—¿Tus antecedentes de mortífago? —Picó Ron.

—No, Weasley… en los negocios. Mi apellido puede abrirme muchas más puertas que a ti. Todo el mundo mágico sabe que te cuestan hasta las sumas básicas… —Nadie le ganaba a Draco Malfoy con los comentarios crueles, sobre todo cuando los utilizaba como defensa.

—Entonces ¿qué?, ¿se les antoja abrir su negocio aquí, vienen y lo abren? ¿así de fácil? Disculpen pero me cuesta creerlo.

—Y a mi me cuesta creer que seas tan ingenuo. —Replicó. Pero sin necesidad de que Hermione lo reprendiera, se serenó. —Empezamos los tratados desde allá, nos aseguramos todo y cuando sólo faltó ultimar detalles nos mudamos. Hace de esto ya dos semanas. Hoy se cerró completamente, y cuanto antes comenzaremos a trabajar.

—¿Cómo es que no nos enteramos de nada?

—Somos bajo perfil.

—Me cuesta creer eso de ti. —Ron sólo hablaba para meter comentarios mordaces, lo cual ya estaba fastidiando hasta a su propio compañero.

—Créelo de mi, si te resulta más fácil. –Contestó esta vez Hermione. —Pero lo cierto es que Draco ha cambiado mucho en estos años, y eso es parte de ello.

—Yo creo que por mucho bajo perfil que mantuviesen, si su empresa en tan exitosa como presumen, deberíamos haber oído hablar de ella. —Acusó el Auror a cargo.

—Señor Potter, disculpe… —Volvió a interferir Dawnley antes que Draco o Hermione pudieran defenderse. —Pero, yo sí he oído hablar… es más, en mi oficina tengo uno de sus comunicadores, me lo mandó mi hermana que vive allí, en Australia…

—Ve y tráelo. —Ordenó.

Y desde aquella orden hasta que el muchacho regresó con dicho dispositivo en la mano, la sala se mantuvo en total y completo silencio.

—¡Aquí está! —Mostró orgulloso su comunicador. Harry lo tomó e inspeccionó rápidamente, reconociéndolo al instante como un celular muggle.

—"Comunicadores _Malger_ " —Leyó en voz alta la inscripción labrada al reverso del aparato,

—Si lo hubiesen invitado con antelación, el Señor Malfoy hubiese podido traer los papeles que lo legitiman como uno de los dueños de la empresa, y todo lo que correspondiese para constar nuestro testimonio.

—No hace falta…

—¿Cómo que no hace falta? —Estalló Ron. —¡Claro que hace falta!, ¡esto no justifica en nada lo que está sucediendo fuera!

—Nunca lo hará, Comadreja, porque NO TENGO NADA QUE VER. —Draco estaba llegando a un punto en el que le costaba sumamente encontrar paciencia. —¡Busca por donde quieras, pero sólo estarás perdiendo el tiempo, como siempre, tú siempre dos pasos detrás!

—Lo que Draco quiso decir… —Intervino Hermione– es que están mirando para el lado equivocado. Y mientras lo hacen, el verdadero mal se seguirá sucediendo…

—Lo entendí, Hermione…

—No pueden dejar que cosas del pasado los hagan actuar y juzgar de esta manera… les quita profesionalismo, pero sobre todo, no habla bien sobre lo que eres, Harry…

—Lo que la Dra. Malfoy quiso decir, es que ella sabe que siempre fue el cerebro del grupo, pero no creyó que se las arreglarían tan mal sin ella. —"Tradujo" Draco.

—Quizás si no nos hubiese cambiado por hurón mortífago...

—¡Basta ya con eso, Ron! —Estalló la castaña. —Sabía que las cosas aquí serían así y por eso mismo me negaba a volver. Rehíce mi vida luego de mucho dolor y trabajo… no tengo ganas de seguir rindiendo expensas, justificándome, ni mucho menos pidiendo disculpas. Porque no me arrepiento, aunque les duela oírlo. ¿Saben qué? No sólo no me arrepiento sino que si sucedieran las mismas circunstancias lo volvería a hacer. —La voz de Hermione temblaba a más no poder, estaba literalmente al borde del llanto, Draco había tomado su mano protectoramente y la escuchaba con atención.

—Tienes razón, la verdad es que duele… —Para sorpresa, el que habló fue Harry.

—Y lo siento por ello… lo siento por lo que les produce, pero no lo siento por ninguna otra cosa. Ustedes aceptaron cuando decidí irme, ¿por qué es tan difícil aceptar que hice mi vida?

—Porque creímos que volverías. —El tono de voz de Ron había bajado varios decibeles. —Creíamos que pasabas por el mismo estrés que todos y necesitabas alejarte de todo hasta tranquilizarte, que necesitabas encontrar a tus padres, llenarte de ellos y luego tendrías fuerzas para volver…

—Pues no deberían haberlo hecho… —Se lamentó. —Sabían que mi decisión era no volver, cortar toda clase de contacto con este mundo.

—Y bien que lo hiciste, nunca más supimos nada de ti. —Reprochó Harry

—Y te casaste con Malfoy, a pesar de ser de "este mundo". Bah, no sólo eso… agrégale que a pesar de haber sido un mortífago, a pesar de haberte hecho la vida imposible en el colegio... —agregó Ron.

Hermione había tomado asiento al lado de su marido y había dejado que las lágrimas salieran sin control. El agarre de Draco era cada vez más fuerte, sintiéndose impotente por no poder aliviar a su mujer. Si por él fuera ya se la habría llevado de allí, pero más que nadie sabía cuanto ella necesitaba soltar todo eso. Así que, aunque se sintiera tan poca cosa, haría lo único que podía y que tantas veces había hecho ella por él: estar ahí.

—Me casé con Draco porque a pesar de todo, él también era otra persona. Los dos dejamos en la guerra lo que supimos ser. Nos reencontramos como dos personas nuevas, pero con los mismos vacíos y temores.

—Aquí también podrías haber encontrado algo así. —Y todos supieron que Ron estaba haciendo referencia a sí mismo.

—Lo siento, Ron… pero no insistas. Me enamoré de él, lo amo y amo todo lo que construimos juntos; y como ya dije, volvería a tomar la misma decisión, porque de haberme quedado aquí nunca lo hubiese encontrado.

—Yo no sé que te orilló a él... –insistió mostrándose cada vez más desesperado. —Pero ya está, Mione. Estás de regreso aquí, y yo estoy aquí para ti…

—¿Disculpa? —Habló Draco. Su rostro denotaba su total estupefacción. —¿Estás intentando robarme a mi mujer justo frente a mi?

—Vamos, Mione —Siguió hablando como si el rubio nunca hubiese pronunciado palabra. —Puedo olvidar todo, lo prometo. Todavía estamos a tiempo…

—Disculpa Ron, pero yo no voy a poder olvidar mis diez años de casada y mucho menos a mis tres hijos. –Sonrió con falsedad. —Y si todo eso no existiera, tampoco me interesa la oferta, por algo quise irme y no volver. Gracias.

—¿Tienes tres hijos con el hurón?

—Tampoco hace falta ser hiriente. —Harry defendió a su amigo, ganándose una mirada incrédula por parte de Hermione.

—Oh, lo siento. Es que después de estar varada en una oficina de Aurores por acusaciones injustificadas contra mi esposo, soportando una larga lista de reclamos y ataques, pensé que estábamos en la linea de la agresividad. —Volvió a dedicarle una de esas sonrisas escalofriantes, bajo el criterio de los dos ex Gryffindors. —Y sí, tengo tres hijos con _Draco_. —Remarcó el nombre.—Abraxas de nueve y Scorpius y Antares de cinco, por si les interesa.

—¿Son gemelos? —Harry soltó la pregunta sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Mellizos. —Respondió el matrimonio al unísono. Harry asintió rascándose la nuca, repentinamente incómodo.

—¿Qué case de nombre son esos, de todos modos? —Lo que Ron no podía evitar era seguir soltando veneno. Era su método de defensa ante el dolor y la impotencia por lo que estaba viendo y enterándose.

—Uno de los que se le ponen a las personas con clase. —Draco tampoco disimulaba su desagrado. El pelirrojo bufó.

—No puedo hacer nada por que ustedes dos no se insulten. —Habló Hermione poniéndose de pie y apoyándose con las manos sobre la mesa. —Pero ni se te ocurra meterte con mis hijos, Ronald.

Draco puso una mano sobre su hombro y ella se relajó al instante. Le dedicó una sonrisa, un asentimiento y volvió a tomar asiento, esta vez, dejando un poco el papel de abogada de lado y permitiéndose apoyar la cabeza entre el cuello de su esposo por un momento. Él aprovechó el momento para susurrarle algunas cosas al oído, a las que ella siguió asintiendo y hasta soltó alguna pequeña sonrisa.

Ninguno de esos gestos e intercambios pasó desapercibido para lo otros tres hombres presentes en la habitación. Harry caminaba de un lado para el otro mientras Ron permanecía estático, con los ojos clavados en la pareja, los labios fruncidos y los puños apretados con fuerza. Dawnley miraba de un lado al otro de la mesa, sentado desde su rincón y una sonrisa divertida asomaba por su rostro.

—Váyanse. –Dijo Harry por fin. Su mejor amigo se giró bruscamente hacia él, mientras que el matrimonio Malfoy levantaba lentamente la mirada, igual de sorprendidos.

—¿Cómo? —Inquirió Hermione dubitativa, son confiar completamente en lo que había escuchado.

—¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?

—Dije que pueden irse, Hermione. —Suspiró masajeándose el punte de la nariz por debajo de sus gafas. —Y no Ron, no me he vuelto loco. Hermione tiene razón…

—Doctora Malfoy. —Corrigió Draco con su clásica cara de satisfacción.

—La Doctora Malfoy… —Harry estaba tan cansado que igual le daba darle la razón al hurón presuntuoso. —tiene razón. No tenemos pruebas suficientes para mantenerlos aquí.

—Ningún tipo de pruebas, en realidad… —Interrumpió Hermione. Harry la miró sólo por un momento y volvió su atención a Ron, parecía imposible hasta hacer que se fueran.

—Lo único que podemos hacer, y de hecho haremos, es prohibirle la salida del país hasta que se resuelva el caso.

—Con lo incompetente que eres, eso puede ser de por vida, Potter.

—No tenemos pensado irnos, por el momento. —Agregó Hermione silenciando a Draco con una mirada.

—Es él quien no puede irse, Hermione. —Aclaró Ron, como si en verdad fuera necesario.

—No iré sin mi marido a ningún lado.

—O hasta que podamos asegurarnos y comprobar que Malfoy no tiene nada que ver. —Harry siguió explicándose, ignorando completamente la discusión.

—Eso está bien para mi. —Aceptó Draco, componiendo una sonrisa. Se puso de pie y tomó a Hermione de la mano y la incitó a hacer lo mismo.

—Espera, espera. —Lo frenó extendiendo la palma de su mano abierta. —¿Es decir que detienes mi espo… cliente sin pruebas, lo retienes por horas, y lo sueltas sin más porque te das cuenta que sin pruebas no puedes incriminarlo? —Su tono reflejaba fielmente su indignación. —¿No les enseñan leyes en la Academia?

—Sí, Hermione. Simplemente sigo siendo un poco impulsivo. Lo siento.

—Yo también lo siento. Pero esta falta de profesionalismo no quedará así. Relevaré un acta a las autoridades.

—Potter está reconociendo que es un inútil. —Draco se encogió de hombros. —A mi con eso me basta, amor.

—A mi no. Estoy aquí en función de tu abogada y procederé como tal. Esta podría haber sido una gran mancha para tu imagen y nombre, sobre todo ahora que intentas realizar negocios en el país. No lo dejaré pasar.

—¿Enserio, Hermione? ¡Se supone que somos tus amigos! —Se indignó Ron.

—Dímelo tú, Ronald, ¡que no has parado de tratarme a mi y a mi marido de pésima manera! —Respondió volviendo a perder los nervios. Un segundo después cerraba los ojos y se obligaba a tomar una respiración profunda antes de ponerse de pie junto a Draco y tomar su cartera. —Tendrán noticias nuestras pronto. —Anunció tomando a su marido de la mano y encarando la puerta de salida sin dar una segunda mirada hacia atrás.

Dawnley soltó un silbido, desde la comodidad de su rincón.

—¡Vaya carácter! ¿En el colegio era igual?

—Sí. —Respondieron los otros dos al unísono.

— — — — — — — — — —

Hermione corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta perder de vista la calle del edificio ministerial. Recién entonces, giró en la esquina y dejó que Draco la abrazara.

–Estoy bien. No estoy llorando. –Aclaró por algún motivo que Draco no comprendió.

–Yo no he dicho lo contrario. Y ni siquiera me importaría si lo estuvieses haciendo.

–Pero no lo hago.

–Bien.

–Sólo tengo mucha bronca.

–Lo entiendo.

–Arruinaron nuestra noche de aniversario.

–No digas eso. La noche es larga.

–Incluso dejé a los niños con tu madre.

–¿Cuál es el problema con eso?

–Tenía todo planeado… –Hermione seguía en su diatriba sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que Draco le respondía.

–Hermone…

–¡Lo han arruinado todo!

–¡Hermione detente ya mismo o voy a follarte contra la pared! –Exclamó. Incluso funcionó, dado que Hermione se calló instantáneamente y levantó la mirada hasta centrarse en sus ojos. Se mordió el labio. –Ya sabes como me pone cuando te enojas y cuandote pones en tu papel de abogada… y hoy han sucedido las dos cosas. ¡Afortunado de mi! –Ella rió, pero el sonido de su carcajada murió en un gemido producido por la lengua de Draco haciendo remolinos tras su oreja.

–No tengo ropa interior –le susurró ella en el oído– Y conozco un callejón sin salida a dos calles de aquí. –Él gimió.

–Otra cosa en que ese par se equivocó. –Dijo a media voz, víctima del deseo que crecía a cada segundo que pasaba con su provocativa mujer. –Tu eres el maldito diablo en esta relación.

Ella rió, pero no lo contradijo, de hecho volvió a correr arrastrándolo de la mano, pero esta vez con una muy traviesa sonrisa en su rostro… Quizás pudieran celebrar gratamente su aniversario después de todo.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Holaaa! Bueno, no sé si está bueno o tiene mucho sentido... pero lo tenía empezado desde hace un par de años (Sí, años), sólo le faltaba el final, porque soy la más colgada del planeta tierra, así que decidí terminarlo de una vez, y que viera la luz antes de que siguiera simplemente juntando polvo._

 _Me encanta escribir a Ron gilipollas, se nota? Lo siento mucho por quienes les gusta, que se que hay varias entre las que leen mis fic, pero bueno, no pude contenerme jajaja_

 _Espero sus tomates en forma de reviews o lo que sea que quieran comentar._

 _Besos para todas!_

 **Ilwen** (26/04/18)


End file.
